The Soul Iterface
by Basterad
Summary: At the end of the Third year Dementor's attack on Harry was a bit more successful, shaking the horcrux in his scar and his own soul. Thus new Harry appeared with new abilities and possibly character change. This will be an OP Harry Potter story, but it will be a gradual rise to power.


Prologue (1)

**Disclaimer: All the characters and the lore I am borrowing for my story belongs to the J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter world.**

**AN. This story came to life when I tried to write a short backstory for a non-canon Harry Potter character for a crossover story. I got a bit carried away. And decided to put it here, maybe someone will like. English is not my first language, so if someone will beta it, I will be grateful. And this is my first story so don't expext much from it.**

Harry's third year at Hogwarts wasn't easy. Well, considering first two too had been difficult years it wasn't surprising. Now sitting in his small room in Dursleys' home Harry was reminiscing his past school year especially the end of the year that was even more eventful than previous years.

As usual troubles began even before getting to Hogwarts. Blowing up his aunt, running away from his relatives' home meeting the Minister of Magic and living in Leaky Cauldron and being attacked by a dementor on train. But after getting to Hogwarts it had become at least somewhat normal until Halloween if you don't consider dementors that guarded the perimeter around the school. When Gryffindor students returned from the Feast they have found that they couldn't enter their common room. Their entrance guard Fat Lady's portrait canvas was cut to pieces and its resident was absent. They have found her and she informed that it was Sirius Black that tried to enter their common room and frightened the portrait resident so much. Up until that moment Harry hadn't taken Sirius Black threat seriously despite strange warnings given by the Minister and Mr. Weasley. For him it was just another criminal that escaped from magical prison and was not a personal threat to him. Maybe it was his muggle upbringing, where such things were more common that was the cause of his careless attitude. He never understood why entire magical world was so in frenzy over one escaped criminal.

But even with additional warning Harry Potter wasn't planning to cower in somewhere safe. He was a Gryffindor after all. Despite not having permission he decided to visit Hogsmeade using his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map that Twins gifted him. There he found out some things that had shaken his world. Sirius Black was not only his parents' close friend but also his godfather and had personally betrayed them and given up their hidden location to Voldemort. Now Harry understood why Mr. Weasley asked him not to go hunting Black personally. Harry wasn't planning to. Even though Harry wanted to avenge his parents he understood that he had no chance against a wizard like Sirius Black on his own.

Year continued with Hermione and Ron bickering over their pets. While Hermione's new cat terrorizing Scabbers was amusing to Harry (He never liked Ron's rat) he had no wish to enter one of their legendary arguments on either side. Being attacked by dementors during quiddich match and losing his trusty Nimbus 2000 was one of the downhills of the year. Sirius Black being able to enter their dormitory and and almost attacking Ron was another.

And getting a legendary Firebolt as a Christmas gift on the other hand was a shining light in his otherwise gloomy year. Until he got it confiscated and got into argument with Hermione over the matter. Now he could understand and maybe even then had some inkling that it was a bit suspicious getting an anonymous expensive gift, when there was a dangerous criminal trying to kill him out at large. But it was like getting an expensive sports car on your birthday and getting it taken away until you are of age to get your driving license. It broke not only his and Ron's heart but every Quiddich fan in the Gryffindor as well. His captain Oliver Wood may have gotten a bit teary eyed. Anyway Professor McGonagall have returned it not long after and it served him well in the next quiddich games and Gryffindor for the first time since Charley Weasley won the school Quiddich cup.

Later under Hagrid's urging they have made up with Hermione and another surprise was very much alive Scabbers that was "eaten" by Crookshanks some time ago according to Ron. He was feeling rather guilty towards Hermione for taking Ron's side on that argument and for acting like a git to Hermione since Firebolt situation when later discoveries simply left him stunned. When they were returning from Hagrid's hut they were attacked by a large dog that Harry could swear that he had seen before couple of times. Overwhelming revelations of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had been cut off firstly by Snape and Professor Lupin's turning later because he had forgotten to take his wolfsbane potion. And then dementors attacked and everything went out of control. Sirius turned into his grim animagus form to distract the werewolf and to lead him away from them. In confusion Pettigrew got away also turning into his rat form.

Harry lost control and ran after his godfather. He found Sirius's unconscious body on the shore of small lake. Dementors were closing in on him. Harry ran to godfather and tried to protect him with his half-learned Patronus. He couldn't cast corporeal patronus again and his patronus shield was easily overpowered by the attacking dementors. He tried to cast the spell again and again to no avail. He had stumbled and fallen over Sirius. He thought he noticed some light on the other side of the small frozen lake on the edge of his vision but then closing dementors blocked his vision. One of them slowly closed on him and he could only see the shape of dark hood, not its face or mouth. He felt excruciating pain on his scar and his vision got black…

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing to the sleeping Ron and awake Hermione. He noticed that his magic felt a bit different but he wasn't sure about the reason. Hermione told him that Snape brought his and Sirius's unconscious bodies three hours ago. Then the teachers had taken Sirius somewhere else. Then Minister appeared and even though Hermione and Ron claimed Sirius was innocent he didn't believe them. Instead he decided to believe Snape's words that Black had confounded them . Minister decided to follow his 'Kiss on Sight' order and execute Sirius. But Sirius was somehow able to escape. And Snape blamed them for it. Harry too, even though he was unconscious all this time and Golden Trio was locked in the Hospital wing. And Snape got carried away so much that even the Minister began looking at him strangely. Maybe he was mourning his Order of Merlin first class that Minister Fudge had promised him for capturing Sirius. In the end madam Pomfrey asked them to leave.

The madam Pomfrey came to check up on Harry and sent an elf to inform Headmaster that he had woken up. During his checkup Dumbledore came and questioned him about the last night's events. During the talk Dumbledore seemed amused by something but didn't say anything. Madam Pomfrey said that dementors damaged outer shell of his soul before he was saved (No one knew who had chased away dementors from them, though headmaster seemed to know by his twinkling eyes) and that was the reason for the irregularities with his magic. She assured him that everything would return to normal after some time and gave him some potions to drink now and before going to bed. Then she checked Ron's injured leg and left us with Dumbledore.

After she left Dumbledore talked to him and Hermione about the escape of Sirius and Buckbeak and seemed like he was hinting at something. Harry didn't understand what, but it looked like Hermione did. And Headmaster noticing it twinkled his eyes under his half-moon glasses and stood up to leave. Before closing door he looked at the clock on the wall and turning to Hermione said, "Remember, Miss Granger six turns" he looked thoughtful for a moment "yes, that should be enough" and left very pleased with himself for some reason.

Harry turned his female friend to ask but she only said "Later". She looked serious and was loo king at clock as well. She beckoned Harry to get closer and extracted her necklace that she had taken to wear this year. Harry didn't know where it had come from. Come to think of it he hadn't even thought about it until now. Actually Harry never thought about Hermione's necklace. Had seen it on her couple of times but never connected the dots.

Meanwhile Hermione released its clasp and beckoned him come even closer to her and clasped the necklace's chain around both their necks. Its chain was rather long or it could stretch, you can never be sure with magical things. And it looked magical with festoon that looked like miniature hourglass inside the two concentric rings. Hermione began turning the smaller inner ring. When she stopped ring began spinning on its own very rapidly and around it appeared small glowing three dimensional dynamic image. Then it quickly grew in size surrounding the both of them. Harry looked around and blinked – around them everything was moving fast like a blur. And people, Harry thought he had recognized some of them even though they were moving fast, seemed to be moving and walking backwards. And glowing images too were moving, but their movement seemed chaotic to Harry's eyes. Some were moving fast, some slowly and some were simply staying in place. And images themselves too were changing their shape and size. Even looking at them made Harry dizzy and he closed his eyes not to see them. But for some reason they didn't disappear but now moving slower. Everything around him except these glowing figures disappeared after closing his eyes. They were floating in the darkness around him. And they seemed a bit clearer as well. Harry concentrated on one of the closer images that was moving very slowly. He could see that image consisted of many small geometric figures and that figures of even smaller figures and all of them were three dimensional. The more he concentrated on the image the more clearer it became, until his head began hurting. Harry wished it would stop and miraculously all of the images disappeared leaving Harry in complete darkness. Harry panicked and then remembered that his eyes were closed and opened them. Glowing images suspiciously absent but the rest of the backward movement was still ongoing. None of the people seemed to notice him and Hermione sometimes even passing through them. And Ron too had disappeared from the bed he had been sleeping on. Harry had a sudden idea and to confirm it he looked at the clock. He was amazed, it too was moving backwards.

He looked at Hermione's necklace with newfound respect. Hermione hadn't taken her eyes from the spinning ring to look around. Well, she must be accustomed to it, after using it many times before. And many things began making sense now. Hermione's impossible timetable, her unexplainable disappearances. Even though he had never paid attention to these oddities in the past now he could see the picture clearly. His closest friend Hermione Granger was using a time travelling device to attend her classes for an entire year, and he hadn't even noticed. Yes, they had some problems this year, but not for the entire time and there were so many signs.

To be fair he didn't know that such kind of devices existed. And he couldn't call himself very smart either. At least to himself He must be truthfull. While he was good on practical aspects of magic, he always had difficulty understanding theoretical subjects. So he actually could see how he had missed it all. Before he could continue this line of thinking everything around them began slowing down. Spinning ring too had stopped moving. Harry again looked at the clock. It showed 8:45 pm. They have moved from 2:45 am. Six hours backwards in time in a couple of minutes. Impressive. He said it to Hermione who was hiding her little time-travelling device into her pocket.

She opened mouth to say something, then looked at him oddly and closed it. "We must hurry" she said.

"Lead the way, doc" Harry replied doing his best Marty McFly impression. She must have recognized it because there were laughter in her eyes this time.

"Let's go. I will explain everything" she said and taking my hands began to run out of hospital wing. We ran outside of school grounds towards the woods at the border of the Forbidden forest close to Hagrid's hut. There we stopped to catch our breath and for Hermione's explanation. She said that device was called time-turner and there were some very strict rules to follow when using it. She explained those rules to me and I couldn't understand why seeing yourself in the past would create paradox. Hermione couldn't explain either but she said that professor McGonagall told her the rules to follow when she gave her the time-turner.

"Every student who has conflicting timetables can get one?" Harry asked the most important question for him, because he wanted one for himself.

"No. Firstly it's not easy to get a conflicting timetable, because even if you take three out of five electives you can attend them without problem. You will have to attend one of the classes with other houses. And sometimes you can take four classes if you attend one or two of them with other years." She explained, "Secondly your head of house can forbid you to attend some classes if she or he thinks that you'll not be able to handle it. And even if they allow Ministry can block it. So it's very rare."

"Shame."

"It's really dangerous to play with time Harry! I was planning to return it after exams."

"And now you have changed your mind?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, Harry, I haven't changed my mind. I will return it after exams. I won't need it next year" said Hermione firmly.

"Shame," repeated Harry despondently. Hermione ignored him looking at Hagrid's hut.

After that they had seen their past selves, saved Buckbeak from execution, have distracted Werewolf from eating their past selves and Sirius and almost gotten eaten by that werewolf. During that time Harry wasn't much help because his magic was really wonky – some spells too powerful, some too weak, some didn't even work. So when they reached coast of the small lake where Harry lost consciousness he was in a bad mood. They have appeared on the different side from his past self and could only watch as he tried to fight off dementors from himself and Sirius. Now he could see that there was no chance. There were hundreds of dementors flying overhead. Last time he hadn't noticed that there were so many. Past Harry's shield failed and dementors began closing in on him and Sirius.

"Harry" whispered Hermione, her face ashen, her grip on his hand so tight that it was painful "we must do something. They're going to die"

Harry understood that. Dumbledore said that that there was big dome of patronus that chased the dementors away. He has been thinking on it. And in his opinion the most likely candidate for the 'Saviour', as he dubbed the caster of the patronus, was he himself. He considered telling Hermione to leave, in case he failed and attracted dementors to himself. But knew it would be futile, she won't leave him and anyway with a werewolf lurking out there it is a question where it's safer. So he must not fail.

He freed his hand from her grip walked up to the shore of the frozen lake and concentrated, remembering everything he knew about the spell. First happy memory, second strong willpower, third no wand waving, fourth strong magic. He concentrated on his usual happy family memory that he had first seen on the 'Mirror of Erised', and gathering all his willpower pointed his wand towards his counterpart, Sirius and shouted "Expecto Patronum". Large shield of patronus appeared from his wand and he had again began seeing that strange glowing figures. This time glowing images appeared between him and his patronus shield. It was strange. When he asked Hermione about the glowing images he had seen when time-turner was active, she said she had not seen anything like that not this time, not before, only the things and people moving backwards in a blur. She said that he must have imagined it but looked doubtful. More than likely she thought that he must have hallucinated. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about his possible hallucinations. Two people need his help. One of them is his past self. Patronus shield cannot help them, they are on the other side of the lake. Even if he ran toward them he would not be able to reach them in time. As if to confirm his thinking dementors completely surrounded their victims and Harry lost them from view. One good thing going for him was for some reason they were moving very slowly. They had been much faster previous times he had met them. But still the only way to win against them is to cast a corporeal or that dome patronus. But he didn't know how to cast a dome patronus and he had no time to think as well so he dropped his shield patronus and began preparing to cast new one. More than likely it would his last chance to save Sirius and himself. He didn't know what would happen if his past self died.

This time to his family image he added rest of the memories he had used during his training. He closed his eyes and tried to combine all of those happy feelings and concentrating on them willed for patronus to appear and shouted "Expecto Patronum". With his eyes closed he could only see a glowing very complex construct appearing from his wand and slowly changing its form. Parts of it (blocks) separated and begun moving and changing independently. It was very beautiful vision. Constructs of differing moving and changing chaotically but coming into one structure painfully reminding the one the previous shield patronus had. Harry concentrated on the structure tried to will it turn into dome like structure. He felt a bit of resistance at first, blocks of building structure losing cohesion and some of them simply collapsed and vanished. But then central construct of the structure began changing and more of the blocks that were part of parabolic structure were created. And they began taking their places on the edge of the parabolic structure turning it into dome-like structure slowly. The more outer structure changed the bigger the inner construct became. The process grew exponentially and very quickly structure looked like a very large exotic flower surrounded by a half sphere. It hadn't stopped there and continued to advance even faster. Now Harry was puzzled. He had his dome that was quickly turning into sphere. He tried to make it bigger, after all what is the point of having a protection sphere if you are outside of it. But it didn't work. Actually it began to get smaller after it had turned into a sphere. Harry looked on bewildered as the sphere very quickly collapsed unto itself. It only stopped when it reached the size quaffle. Harry opened his eyes. Before him was a floating glowing quaffle sized snitch that was humming? Then the giant snitch zipped towards dementors and reaching them in less than a second released giant spherical wave of light. Dementors screeched as if in pain, and began fleeing. Snitch zipped around releasing waves of light into the groups of dementors. And very quickly all of the dementors fled. Snitch Patronus zipped around a bit as if looking for stragglers and not finding any flew towards Harry. Harry too was looking at his patronus. Was it real corporeal patronus or some kind of lucky fluke he had no idea.

"I thought corporeal patronuses only take the form of an animal" He heard Hermione's voice beside him. She too was watching his patronus.

"Me too" said Harry. "I'm not even sure that it is a real patronus" It really looked like snitch. Its form, its wings, everything was authentic; except the size.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea how I called it. It I'm 100 percent sure wasn't the traditional way. I don't even know can I call it again or not."

She opened her mouth as if to ask some question, then closed it. "How long will it stay" she asked again after some moments of silence.

"Until it feels, that it's not needed" Harry replied, "At least the normal ones do" He looked at his possible patronus, willing it go. It bobbed its head couple of times and vanished.

"Let's go check on Sirius and me" said Harry. He was exhausted, but they still had things to do.

"Let's go" simply said Hermione. She too looked tired.


End file.
